This invention relates to a vehicle suspension and in particular, although not exclusively, to a suspension for an untracked wheeled vehicle. It relates also to a vehicle incorporating the suspension of the invention and to method of controlling a vehicle suspension.
The invention is directed particularly but not exclusively to a vehicle of a kind having an air or like gas suspension.
The invention seeks to provide a suspension which offers a facility to achieve good ride characteristics related to the operating condition of the vehicle.